


Meet the parents

by DarkNight86



Series: Secrets no more [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Secret Relationship, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: After moving in together Josh and Farkle get there parents together to tell them the truth of their relationship. things don't go exactly as planned.(I suck at Summaries)





	Meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> not Beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Cleaning up the kitchen Farkle went through the plan for tonight. It had been two weeks since he had officially moved into the apartment Josh had been renting. The other man in question laughed at that, he had been staying at least four nights a week but refused to really move in, the former landlord was a slime ball that would only do the minimum to keep the place livable.

Truth is Farkle had been trying to buy the place for months now but the slime ball wanted to much for it, sure Farkle could afford it but he wouldn't give him the gratification. Instead Farkle had the place inspected and after making the results known he made sure no one interested in the building was going to do so. Finally the man decided to cut his losses and sold Farkle the building for a third of what he wanted, which was actually under market value, someone should have wormed him not to mess with a Minkus.

The real issue he had now was getting the place up to par, he didn't want to put anyone out so it was going to take a while. There was one open apartment he figured he would remodel first and then start shuffling the tenants around until everything was done. All in all he figured it would take a year in a half at least.

Feeling a set of hands on his waist Farkle snapped out of it as he looked to see Josh standing there with a grin. Finally after a moment he asked. “You haven't heard a word I've said have you?”

“Sorry, I was thinking.” Farkle replied shacking his head. Looking back he gave the man a peck on the cheek as a way of apologizing. “What were you saying?”

“My parents called.” He replied going back over towards the living room. The apartment wasn't that big, the kitchen and living room were open to one another with a small hallway leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom. The one thing he loved about the place was the fireplace, they used it quite often when the heating went out. Which reminded him again that the furnace needed to be replaced. “They ran into some traffic and will be a little late, dad said we shouldn't wait for them. Of course it told them an hour early, so it should be fine.”

Grinning Farkle was amused by his boyfriends antics, he still found it hard to believe that they had been dating almost two years now. Which was why they were finally getting both there parents together tonight. They hadn't told anyone about there relationship everyone just believed they were friends, and that is how it started out.

With his friends constant relationship drama Farkle had started spending time with Josh when he started collage. They didn't start dating until after Josh kissed him on New Years, the two of them had wondered up to the roof alone and when midnight came Josh had kissed him. The shade of red Josh's cheeks were when he pulled back was so hot Farkle couldn't help himself and pulled the man back in and kissed him this time.

Getting Dinner in the oven Farkle was happy to have that done, now they could relax a little before there parents showed up. Not that he could relax too much. He wasn't sure how his parents were going to react to the news, sure he had the bi take with them a while ago, and Josh had came out to his parents as well. However neither had mentioned they were dating. If this worked out this New Years were going to be really special if Farkle had his way.

Sitting down with Josh on the couch, he was busy filling out the paperwork on the new game he had been testing. The two of them had bonded over games and when Josh needed to make some extra money he was able to get a job as a game tester. Which was turning out to be a help to Farkle as well, when he had turned eighteen he had taken control of a small gaming company already under Minkus international.

The truth was it was a few months from going under, with his help they had pulled together and made it through by improving there consoles. They had even allowed customers to turn in the old consoles for a sixty present discount on the new ones. Now that the company was stable they had begun development of a new VR system, Josh had joined the project as a independent contractor to help test it.

“So when do you think your parents will show up?” Josh asked him looking up form his work.

“I told my mom five, so she'll probably strut in about ten after with my dad fallowing right behind.” Farkle replied chuckling a bit at the thought. “She likes to be fashionably late, and to make an entrance.”

“So we should have another hour before they show up?” Josh replied grinning a bit. Getting the hint Farkle grinned before Josh shot up. “Last one there gets the red controller.”

Taking off the two of them ran for what was the spare bedroom, they had turned it into a game room for them and an office for Josh. Josh thought he had the lead on him but Farkle was more flexible and was able to get around him and got to the room a few seconds before Josh.

They spent the next hour playing the newest game they had, since neither had played it yet neither of them had an advantage. Which should have made it an even match but each of them had an ace, Josh having learned to adjust to new games quickly, and Farkle had always the upper hand when it came to strategy. Which meant Farkle had the advantage for a while but Josh usually ended up on par with him quickly enough.

When they heard the oven timer go off they new it wouldn't be long before there parents showed up, so they put the game away for now. Going out Farkle got dinner out of the over to let it sit and throw in some bread sticks to go with it. Lasagna was one of his better meals, he was even able to make it healthier without it tasting horrible. Just as the bread sticks came out the oven there was a knock on the door.

Since Josh had finished setting the table he went to get the door. As Farkle was setting everything on the oven to keep warm he noticed that the apartment was feeling a little chilled. Sighing Farkle took note of the time and hopped that he wouldn't have to go screw around with the furnace in the middle of dinner. Walking out he say Mr. and Mrs. Matthews standing by the door greeting their son.

Seeing him there the two of them gave him a big grin before coming over and greeting him. That was one of the many things he loved about the Matthews family, they were always affectionate and welcoming. For a moment he wondered if they would feel the same after they found out he was shacking up with there son. Once the greetings were out of the way Mrs. Matthews said. “Sorry were late traffic was something else.”

“Well, your actually a little early.” He replied grinning a little. “And I don't expect my parents to show up for another ten fifteen minutes.”

“Your mother just has to make an entrance, doesn't she.” She replied getting everyone to laugh. For a while the four of them sat down and chatted for a while. As expected ten minutes later there was another knock on the door and when Farkle answered it he wasn't surprised to she his parents standing there.

A new round of greetings started and his parents offered up a bottle of wine for those old enough to drink, that is. When everyone was done with introductions the parents sat down at the table as Josh and himself got dinner set on the table. As they ate they talked about this and that, none of them really saying anything important. They were just catching up, and really it was all kind of awkward, there were technically three different generations there.

The awkwardness was to be expected, Josh being so much younger then his brother meant that all of his brothers friends were adults, who ever he dated would seem young. The fact that Farkle was the son of Cory's high school friend just added to the mix. Not that the parents knew that yet.

After they all ate Farkle was taking care of the left overs when he noticed that it was still getting cooler, the furnace still hadn't kicked in. as Josh was bring in some of the dishes he leaned in a told the man. “I think it might be a good idea to get a fire going. I'll need to run down and check the furnace when we get done here.”

Sighing Josh looked into the living room and called out. “Hey dad, why don't you start us up a fire. We can have dessert in the living room.”

Turing to go back to what he was doing Farkle took note of the grin on Mr. Matthews. As he got the fire going Farkle got the food taken care of and Josh got the dishes put into the sink. Before he could say anything his dad pipped up. “Hey, son, where's the rest room?”

“Down the hall, last door.” He replied hopping he had remembered to close the game room door. Talking with Josh real quick Farkle was about to get ready to go check things out, and hopefully get the thing running again. He had an appointment to have the thing inspected again, the first guy basically said it needed to be tore out, right now he wanted to know if for now it could be tied into the old vents. That way he could have them replaced as they go.

Just as Farkle was going to get his shoes on when his dad returned form the bathroom. It shouldn't have been anything to worry about but something about the look he was wearing made him pause. After a moment he looked at Farkle before speaking. “Farkle, do you not have a real bed here?”

“What?” Farkle replied turning a little red. This was not how they were going to have this conversation. Before he could say anything Mr. Matthew's cut in.

“What are you trying to say?” He replied standing up. This was not going as planned.

“I had a look in the other rooms, I wanted to see if there was anything Farkle still needed.” His dad replied glaring at Mr. Matthews and then gave a sideways glance at Josh who was standing there not sure what to say. “The second bedroom is a game room, which makes me wonder.”

Of course that started a argument between the two, both Josh and himself tried to get a word in to try and explain things, but they weren't having it. Looking over he hopped that his mother would be able to assist but both mothers were now in on it. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Farkle looked over at Josh before he said. “This could take a while, why don't you go deal with the furnace, I'll do the dishes and see if there done by the time we finish.”

“Fine, but I feel like your getting the short end of the stick having to listen to them.” Farkle replied grinning which earned him a playful shove towards the door. Heading out Farkle had to wonder how this was going to end, the plan was to sit them down with the cake they had whipped up and tell them the truth of the situation. However this changes things, he really didn't want to talk about there sleeping arrangements.

Dealing with the furnace didn't go a smooth as he had hopped, he tried all the little tricks they had figured out to get the thing running again but nothing worked. Finally he had to admit that it bit the big one. Sighing he called up the heating company he already had an appointment with expecting to leave a message, he was surprised to actually get someone. After explaining the situation to him they made arrangements for him to come out first thing and have a look.

Heading upstairs Farkle called and put in an emergency order, he was going to need to speak to all the tenants and inform them of the situation, but first he needed to check in with Josh. Walking into the apartment he wasn't surprised to still hear arguing. Looking around he spotted Josh leaning against the cupboards in the kitchen listening to them.

Walking over to him Farkle shook his head before asking. “There still at it?”

“Yep.” He replied sighing. “They haven't even stopped long enough for me to say anything. You have any luck?”

“Nope. It's toast this time.” He replied leaning against him for a moment. Why couldn't this have happened on a different night. Taking a deep breath he informed Josh. “I have a bunch of space heaters being delivered, and I need to go tell everyone whats going on, you want to come with me or stay and listen to them?”

“Easy choice.” He replied straightening up they both headed for the door. Heading down they decided to wait for the delivery before talking to everyone, which lets be honest, meant they made out for the next half an hour. When the delivery came Farkle gave the guy a decent tip.

They started out on the first floor and worked there way up. Most of them were understanding about the situation, a good deal of that was because he had cut rent in half until the renovations are done. All of them were happy to except the heaters, a few refused since they already had them but Farkle told them they were welcome to them if they were needed. The only guy that seemed put out by the situation was drunk and they decided to speak to him again in the morning.

Heading back to there apartment, each carrying a heater, he wondered. “Well, do you think there still going at it”

“Hopefully they wore themselves out by now.” Josh replied sighing. It wasn't hard to figure out the man was getting tired, with getting everything ready and now dealing with there parents and the furnace it had just been a long day. Truth was he was feeling it too. Which reminded him.

“Remind me before we go to bed to rest the alarm for five thirty.” Farkle replied walking into the apartment. As they took of there shoes he added. “Last thing I need is to be late for the furnace guy.”

“I was hopping to get a rematch tonight, but I think it will be an early night.” Josh replied putting his arm around his waist before giving him a little kiss. It was only after that that Farkle realized that one the pace was quiet and two, there parents were watching them. Seeing the look on his face Josh closed his eyes before asking. “There still here, aren't they?”

Nodding slightly Farkle took a glance over at there parents, who looked more shocked then upset. Quickly turning to face them Josh spoke before they came to there senses. “Before you say anything, remember you were the ones that started arguing and wouldn't let us say anything.”

Again no one seemed to speak. After a moment Farkle broke the silence saying. “Why don't I make some coffee while you gather yourselves, then we can talk.”

Heading into the kitchen Josh fallowed and got the cake ready as Farkle got the coffee going. There parents stayed quiet until they brought everything out. Sitting down on the couch it was Mr. Matthews that finally said something. “Okay, does someone want to explain what's going on.”

“First of all, we planed on sitting you down and tell you, I should have expected my dad to go snooping.” Farkle replied feeling Josh's arm around his shoulders. “The two of us have been together for a while.”

“And you didn't tell us?” His mother pipped in giving him a strange look. Like a cross between disappointment and curiosity.

“We didn't tell anyone.” Josh answered for them. It wasn't like they were trying to switch around but they figured they should both explain so they would each take some of the blame. “You're the first people we, well, we were going to tell. Not finding out like you did.”

The room was silent for a moment until Mrs. Matthews asked. “Does this mean you're sleeping together?”

“If you mean that we share a bed, then yes.” Farkle replied knowing that Josh just couldn't answer that kind of question from his mother. “If your asking about intercourse, then that would be a personal matter that if or when it happens will be a discussion that we figure out is the right thing for us.”

Sure it was a bit of a cop out, but really he wasn't going to admit that they were having sex, it just wasn't right. As if seeing right through him his mother asked. “If you're not having sex, why are you sleeping in the same bed.”

For a moment Farkle could almost see the little Maya look a like on his shoulder yelling at him to say it, however much he wanted to say it, it just wasn't right. Luckily he was saved form saying anything when Josh spoke up for him. “I always tease him he just uses me as a space heater. And if were being embarrassingly honest, I like to cuddle.”

That seemed to take everyone by surprise which worked out because Farkle just needed a moment to center himself after that one. Finally adjusting the subject some his father asked. “Do you really think it's such a good idea for the two of you to live together if you haven't been together long enough to start telling people?”

Sitting there Farkle wasn't sure how to answer that without feeling odd about it. Sure keeping there a relationship a secret was one thing, but to keep it secret as long as they did was another matter. After a moment Josh answered. “We haven't told anyone yet for several reasons, first being the age difference. In the long run it's not much but we both understood the need to be discreet.”

“Then there's the Maya situation, she still has a thing for Josh.” Farkle continued trying not to give his boyfriend sideways glances. “Combine that with the fact I'm her friend and it's been an odd situation.”

“Are you beating around the fact that the two of you have been together awhile.” Mrs. Matthews asked raising an eyebrow.

“Two Years, more or less.” Josh replied unable to resist his mother. Not that he could blame him on that fact, no one resisted his mother. “Depends on when you count us getting together.”

Seeing the look his mother was giving him got a shiver down his spine, she wasn't angry but there was something there and he didn't like it. After a moment Mrs. Matthews got up walked up to Farkle before asking. “Would you mind having a word with me.”

Getting up he fallowed her to the far corner of the dinning area, he also took note of the fact that his mother was now sitting down next to Josh and that both fathers were now taking refuge in the kitchen. Once they were out of ear shot she looked at him and quietly asked. “I'm to old to be beating around the bush so I'm just going to ask. What are your feeling towards Josh?”

“I love him.” He answered honestly. It wasn't like he was hiding it any way, he and Josh had said it to each other several time now.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked eyeing him. “The two of you are still young, who knows how it will be when things get tough.”

Standing there he thought about it for moment, this was a tricky question. Taking a deep breath he answered the best way he could. “We've had a couple of good fights, but we cared enough to try and work past it. If I learned anything from watching my parents over the years its that. Love doesn't mean you don't have tough times, it means you care enough to want to work it out.”

“Damn, when did kids become so smart?” She stated after a moment.

“I'm a Minkus, it's in the DNA.” He joked as they went back to the group. Luckily it didn't seem as if there was any lasting damage from what ever his mother wanted form Josh. The dads returned to the living room and they continued there talk, but this time it was a little lighter.

They asked some questions but then it turned into telling stories and laughing. After a while the parents decided to take off as it was getting late. After setting up the heater in there bedroom the both got ready for bed. As he sat down on the bed Farkle asked. “What did my mom want to talk to you about?”

“Wasn't so much a talk, as, I'll bury you in a shallow grave if you hurt my son, kind of thing.” Josh replied laying down pulling him down with him.

“She'll do it too.” Farkle chuckled into the mans shoulder. “Do I want to know what your response was.”

“I told her I would dig it for her.” he replied wrapping him up in his arms. Relaxing for a moment he asked. “So, besides my other siblings, who I'll tell whenever I get to see them, we have Cory and Topanga, Riley, Lucas, Maya and Zay left to talk too.”

“I think Zay already knows.” Farkle replied thinking about it. There wasn't any one thing that said the other man knew but there were a few sideways glances and veiled jokes. Sighing he added. “As for the others I'll bite the bullet and tell Maya but Cory is all you.”

“You afraid of my brother?” Josh teased him giving him a kiss on the back of the neck.

“Okay, you want to tell Maya?” He offered causing Josh to stiffen up a little. Laughing Farkle continued. “I figured I could talk to them next week when we have are pre New Years get together. It will be just the four of us before you guys get back form your dinner.”

“Yeah, I was thinking it would be a good time to talk to Cory and Topanga, he can't make to big a fuss if were in public.” Josh replied sounding a little weak. It had been a long day and they were both tiered so instead of continuing with the conversation they both started to doze off when Josh said. “I love you.”

Smiling Farkle respond. “I love you, too.”

“I still want a rematch.”

 


End file.
